


It's Okay, Captain

by IReadLotsOfFics



Category: One Piece
Genre: Aromantic Monkey D. Luffy, Asexual Monkey D. Luffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25104502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IReadLotsOfFics/pseuds/IReadLotsOfFics
Summary: Luffy is discovering his aroace sexuality. The crew is used to him not being interested, but will this shock them or not? After all, there would never be a pirate queen.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Everyone
Comments: 3
Kudos: 102





	It's Okay, Captain

It was a cold night. Chilly breezes blew gently against the Sunny, rocking it slowly while the crew inhabiting it were fast asleep. Well, most of the crew. The infamous Strawhat captain stood silently above deck, gazing at the stars.

Luffy didn't know why he was doing this. Perhaps it was to think things over. They had just left Whole Cake island, but disturbances in weather kept holding them back from reaching Wano. However this was on the way back of his mind as of now. Something far deeper and more psychological was whirring his brain cogs. The openly confused face turned red with strain.

Ever since the rubberman was a child, he never understood love. Why people were compelled to elope, marry, and kiss others. It was like a foreign language he could only describe as a 'mystery feeling.'

The captain kept getting soaked in his own thoughts, feeling strange and uncomfortable imagining himself in love. He could love, of course. Just not the way others expected. Luffy loved meat. He loved his nakama and his brothers too. But the second he thinks about anything other than familial bond it makes him feel urked. He wanted to support his crew, hug them, be with them for his entire life. But nothing above that. Nothing stronger.. 

Was there something wrong with him? He frowned, recalling how Hammock looked shocked as he showed not even a beli of interest in her or her body. Was there a reason to? It was just a body. Bodies were for fighting, breathing, living. They were meant for adventure. Why waste time drooling at something simply meant to help one live and function? The frown lessened, as Luffy realized how much adventure he has had so far. As far as he could tell, love wasn't needed for his dream. And he would never need it, with the Strawhat crew by his side. 

The worry quickly vanished at this conclusion, so he now left to the men's quarters for bed. After all, it was a long night indeed.

\----------

"Luffy bro, wake up!" Franky's loud voice called through the men's bedroom. A groan was heard, followed by a rubber arm grabbing hold of the door.

Since it was hard to wake up Luffy as of late, Sanji stepped in to help.

"Oi, Luffy, we made pancakes for breakfast. You better hurry before they're all gone."

Immediately a body sling-shotted to where the arm held, a flash of red all they needed to know Luffy was likely inside the kitchen now.

"Oi, oi, Luffy. Wait for everybody else." Zoro yawned, having had fallen asleep at the kitchen table. Luffy grinned and sat drooling over the pancakes. When everybody was seated, stretchy limbs grabbed hold of all food within reach, albeit being stabbed plenty of times by forks and silverware. The crew sweat dropped as their captain attempted to steal from Nami's plate, a bad idea known to the whole group of pirates.

And when he had been punched enough, breakfast was over. Leading to Luffy hopping about the Thousand Sunny once more, playing tag with Usopp. But his mind was still side tracked from tag, however. The historian of the ship smiled knowingly at his thinking expression. 

"Neh, Usopp?" Came the question, stretching out of the way as the sniper attempted to tag him. Usopp glanced upwards. 

"Yeah?"

"Why does Sanji like Nami and Robin so much?" The question was genuine. He didn't understand the feelings Sanji felt. Because he himself never felt them.

Usopp perked up and puffed his chest out. 

"I, the great warrior Usopp, will explain the journey of love to you! You see, Luffy, Sanji has feelings for Nami and Robin. When I was younger, ladies would do anything to get my attention! Visiting sniper island gets you recognition, y'know? But Sanji never visited, and was kept away from female attention. So, now he has a deadly disease causing him to fall head over heels for nearly any woman!" 

Luffy's eyes widened in awe. Poor Sanji! He had a horrible disease. Luffy needed to tell Chopper right away. 

"Chopper, Chopper!" Came the yell. "Sanji is suffering from a deadly disease causing him to like Nami and Robin! Usopp said so!" 

Chopper sighed and explained to Luffy that attraction was not a disease, and to stop listening to Usopp's stories so seriously. Then the captain got kicked out of the kitchen by Sanji. 

'Shitty captain, can't even understand the beauty of a woman..' A whisper could be heard coming from the open door. Robin spoke up. 

"I think captain-san has something bothering him. Perhaps we should ask him about it?" Nami shrugged and everybody else agreed out of curiosity. At dinnertime, Robin brought it up. 

"Luffy, is there something going on? You seen troubled." Luffy's head turned towards her and he sighed. 

"Yeah, but it's not that bad. I was just thinking about how.. I have never felt attraction to anybody like Sanji or others.."

Zoro pitched in. 

"It's not a problem with me, captain. You focus on your dreams and your family more than fruitless efforts like curly-brow."

Leg collided with sword and Sanji gritted out a, "fine with me but I can't believe you don't love women.." To Luffy. 

Robin smiled and explained how she didn't mind either. Franky told him he was glad because the crew would always be the most important to him. Chopper told Luffy he couldn't care less. Nami laughed out and asked him why he thought they would care. Usopp starting telling a story about a warrior he defeated long ago that never wanted a lover. Brook just yohohoed and explained how he didn't have a heart himself. And all this made Luffy grin wider than humanly possible, relishing the fact he had such an amazing crew.

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't my first fan fiction, but my first published one. I'm very self conscious and dislike showing others what I feel to be mediocre and childish writing. But I hope that even a couple people will like my stories! Thanks for reading.


End file.
